Double Kick (move)
Double Kick (Japanese: にどげり Double Kick) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Double Kick inflicts damage, hitting the target twice per use. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, the second one will deal the same amount of damage. Double Kick will end immediately if the first strike breaks a . and will only acknowledge the second strike of this move. Generation II Each strike now does damage independently, consequently enabling either of them to be critical. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Double Kick will now hit again if the first strike breaks a substitute. If the target has an Ability that activates upon contact, each strike counts individually, enabling the Ability to activate twice. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V onwards If the first strike activates the target's Focus Sash, Focus Band, or , the second one will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate again to prevent fainting, but this chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the target is holding a Rocky Helmet, the user is damaged for each strike. Description |A Fighting-type attack. As the name implies, it is actually two quick kicks in succession.}} |A double kicking attack.}} |A double-kicking attack that strikes the foe twice.}} |Two legs are used to quickly kick the foe twice in one turn.}} |A double-kicking attack that hits the target twice.}} |The foe is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet.}} |The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 12 |12|12|9|9|9|9}} 12 |12|12|9|9|9|9}} |1|1|1|1|1|1}} 12 |12|12|9|9|9|9}} 12 |12|12|9|9|9|9}} |1|1|1|1|1|1}} |STAB='}} 30 |30|30|29|29 17 |17|17}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Special move Generation VII - }} In other games Description |Attacks the target twice in succession.}} |It damages an enemy 2 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Origins * In File 3: Giovanni, told his to use Double Kick, but Jolteon was defeated by Giovanni's 's before it could execute the move. In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Valiant Venomoth!, told her , Nido, to use Double Kick, but when Lorelei's Cloyster blew Sabrina's 's away with , it hit Nido instead, causing her to fall and become unable to use Double Kick. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=二連踢 連環腿 |zh_cmn=二連踢 / 二连踢 連環腿 / 连环腿 連續踢 / 连续踢 |cs=Dvojitý kop |da=Dobbeltspark |nl=Dubbelschop |fi=Tuplapotku |fr=Double Pied |de=Doppelkick |el=Διπλό Λάκτισμα ''Dipló Laktisma |hi=दोहरी लात Dohri laat |it=Doppiocalcio |ko=두번치기 Dubeonchigi |pl=Podwójne Kopnięcie |pt_br=Chute Duplo |pt_eu=Pontapé Duplo |sr=Dupli šut |es=Doble Patada |ro=Lovitura Dublă |sv=Dubbelspark |tr=Çift Tekme |vi=Song Cước }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam de:Doppelkick fr:Double-Pied it:Doppiocalcio (mossa) ja:にどげり pl:Double Kick zh:二连踢（招式）